Smooth Criminal, Android Style ^_^
by Ayane
Summary: A little story I wrote after watching Alien Ant Farm, which features me, 17, 18 and 16 playing Smooth Criminal!


Smooth Criminal, Android Style  
  
  
  
I was watching the video for the Alien Ant Farm version and a vision struck me. This is a little spin-off of my Android fic, so enjoy at your peril! :D :D :D  
  
(P.S I know Perfect Cell can't exist withought the androids inside him but...bleaargh^^  
  
P.P.S I ressurected 16 for this)  
  
.........................................  
  
*Music starts playing, 16 is on the drums, while 17 and 18 are playing the bass guitars. Ayane however is lead vocalist*  
  
17: We're making a rock group up!  
  
18: And we get extra pay if we do this stunt^^  
  
16: Me like sparrows! *Hits drum*  
  
Ayane: (Not until the end of this fic you hippy freak)  
  
*17 and 18 tune up their guitars, 16 twirls his drumsticks and...Smooth Criminal starts!*  
  
Ayane:-  
  
# As he went Super Saiyan  
  
Was a sound of a crescendo  
  
He blasted him into hell-ah!  
  
He left the bloodstains on the floor-ah!  
  
He was standing there unaware  
  
He could see he was unable  
  
So he Kamehameha'ed  
  
He was struck down  
  
It was his doom  
  
*Ayane, 17 and 18 sway ala Michael Jackson to the sounds of the beat*  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
Are you OK?  
  
Are you OK, Celly  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
You OK?  
  
Are you OK, Celly  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
You OK?  
  
You OK, Celly  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
You OK?  
  
Are you OK, Celly  
  
*A random Cell Jnr moonwalks across the arena*  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
Will you tell us that you're OK?  
  
There's a sign at Yama's gate  
  
That he struck you  
  
A crescendo, Celly  
  
He came into your Cell Game  
  
He left the bloodstains on floor-ah!  
  
Then you were pretty pissed off  
  
You were struck down  
  
It was your doom  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
You OK?  
  
Are you OK, Celly  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
You OK?  
  
Are you OK, Celly  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
You OK?  
  
Are you OK, Celly  
  
You've been hit by  
  
You've been struck by  
  
A Super Saiyan!  
  
*Arena changes to a very dark night*  
  
So they came into the arena  
  
It was his say  
  
What a black day  
  
I could feel your pretty big ego  
  
Sounding heartbeats  
  
Intimidations  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
You OK?  
  
Are you OK, Celly  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
You OK?  
  
Are you OK, Celly  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
You OK?  
  
Are you OK, Celly  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
You OK?  
  
Are you OK, Celly  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
Will you tell us that you're OK?  
  
There's a sign at the window  
  
That he struck you  
  
A crescendo, Celly  
  
He came into your Cell Game  
  
He left the bloodstains on the floor-ah!  
  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
  
You were struck down  
  
It was your doom  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
You OK?  
  
Are you OK, Celly  
  
You've been hit by  
  
You've been struck by  
  
A smooth criminal  
  
*Instrumental! Screen splits into three while 17 and 18 share the solo, while Ayane takes the piss out of the Billie Jean video. And that godamn Cell Jnr moonwalks again!*  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
Will you tell us that you're OK?  
  
There's a sign at the window  
  
That he struck you  
  
A crescendo, Celly  
  
He came into your apartment  
  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
  
Then you were pretty pissed off  
  
You were struck down  
  
It was your doom  
  
*Cell flys down to the arena and looks all mean, scaring off all the people watching*  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
You OK?  
  
Are you OK, Celly  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
You OK?  
  
Are you OK, Celly?  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
You OK?  
  
Are you OK, Celly?  
  
Celly, are you OK?  
  
You OK?  
  
Are you OK, Celly?  
  
Cell: Yes I'm fine thank you very much...NOW WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ARENA?!?!? *Flaps arms* And you've corrupted my son! He won't stop moonwalking in the living room!  
  
Ayane: Whaaat?! Well when you guys fight on the tiles, they'll light up! ^_^  
  
16: Me like sparrrooooooooowssss!  
  
Cell & Ayane: ......*Both blast 16 into oblivion*  
  
*17 and 18 hastily make their exit*  
  
Ayane: Oh alright then! *Clicks fingers and arena turns back to normal*  
  
Cell: Thank you -_- 


End file.
